The Gargoyle's Eclipse Part 2 (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for The Gargoyle's Eclipse Part 2. Narrator: When the Earth was in great danger, Ransik assembled Twilight Sparkle and her friends to save the universe. The war was raging when Nightmare Moon Ivan Ooze each began a full scale battle. Until, The Rangers finally defeated them one by one. But now, A new threat arose as Bowser and his evil army of Koopa begins to conquer the Earth. Only our heroes can stop him. They are Power Rangers Harmony Force! Previously on Power Rangers Harmony Force. Psyche: As you can see, Mario, Luigi, Blue Toad and Yellow Toad rescued Princess Peach, Rosalina, Pauline and Princess Daisy from Bowser marrying them as his wife and aunts long ago. And also the dog Kibidango was found out Peach's brother is Prince Pearce matched by their pendants by breaking Bowser's magic spell. Green Sprixie Princess: Really? Yellow Sprixe Princess: How? Psyche: By using great power they can only accomplish. Blue Sprixie Princess: By using mushrooms. Red Sprixie Princess: And golden stars. Pink Sprixie Princess: And magic flowers. Purple Sprixie Princess: And more items too. Psyche: Exactly. And now that Mario, Donkey Kong and their friends are here, The Harmony Force Power Rangers and their friends will need all the help they can get. Alexander Fox Xanatos: As long as I have the Grimorum Arcanorum, the Eye of Odin, And the Phoenix Gate, I can cast many spells including the Solar Eclipse that reawaken the Manhattan Gargoyles. Twilight Sparkle: That's amazing, Alex. Bowser: At last, We can finally begin our next plan. Princess Morbucks: So, What is your plan? Bowser Jr.: Don't interrupt my old man. Coyote: The Rangers should be here by now. Wolf: Let's hope this destruction catches their attention. Mario: Not-a quite, Wolf! But you've-a got ours! Darkwing Duck: Your days of criminal acts are outnumbered! Ransik: Twilight, There's trouble in the city. And the Gargoyles are on the move with the others. Twilight Sparkle: Don't worry, Ransik. We're on it. Sunset Shimmer: It's not going to be easy stopping Bowser from ruling our planet. Wolf: Gotcha now, You bunch of pipsqeaks. Coyote: I'm sure Bowser will be pleased to have guests in his kingdom. So, They took Twilight and her friends to Bowser. The episode begins with Twilight Sparkle and her friends captured by the Pack, Prince Pearce came to help in their time of need. Prince Pearce: Hello, Friends. Vice Principal Luna: John, Look! John Smith: Who're you? Prince Pearce: I'm Prince Pearce from the Mushroom Kingdom, The brother of Princess Peach. Principal Celestia: How'd you get here, Pearce? Prince Pearce: I was summoned here by Psyche to help. Princess Peach: I missed you so much, Pearce. Mario: Do we all. Mallow: Welcome to the Crystal Prep Lab, Prince Pearce. Yoshi: Glad you could make it. Soon, Alex spoke with John Smith and Vice Principal Luna. Alexander Fox Xanatos: I'm glad you two are okay. John Smith: Thank you, Alex. Vice Principal Luna: We really appreciate your honesty. Prince Pearce: And I'm just glad I can make it to help you out as well. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Thanks, Pearce. Aikko: Everyone, leave that to me! Mary Bell Tambourine! (uses her Mary Bell Tambourine) Emotion Palette, Come out! Blue Toad: What is that thing? Aikko: This is the Emotion Palette with nine vibe emotions to use them. (uses her Emotion Palette) Soon, Aikko is ready to use the Emotion Palette to Mario and his friends. Aikko: Is everybody ready? Mario: We're ready, Aikko. Altogether: Ready! At last, Aikko casted her spell and made Mario and his friends stronger then ever. Aikko: Let's go! Soon, Goliath and the Manhattan Clan arrived as soon as they could. Goliath: We came as soon as you summoned, Alex. Alexander Fox Xanatos: I'm just glad you guys are here. Lexington: I hope Twilight and her friends are okay. Luigi: Don't-a worry, Lexington. Thanks to Aikko, We got-a new powers to help-a our friends. Princess Peach: We will use our nine vibe emotions. Meanwhile at the Koopa Castle, Bowser was getting impatient for the Pack to come back. Bowser: I've waited long enough, What's taking them so long!? Mistress 9: They should be here by now. Then suddenly, King K. Rool, Drake the Dark Toad, Koopa Kid, His father, Morton Koopa Sr., Sam the Koopa, Fire John, Fawl, Cackletta, Tatanga, Princess Shroob, Wart, Boom Boom, Pom Pom, Evil Toads, More Koopalings, Kaolinite, Witches 5, Shroobs and the Kremling Crew arrived. King K. Rool: We're here. Bowser: Welcome, King K. Rool, Drake, Koopa Kid, my father, Morton Koopa Sr., Sam the Koopa, Fire John, Fawl, Cackletta, Tatanga, Princess Shroob, Wart, Boom Boom, Pom Pom, Evil Toads, My dearest more Koopalings, Kaolinite, Witches 5, Shroobs and the Kremling Crew, My old friends. Bowser Jr.: It's about time you guys got here. Drake the Dark Toad: You're lucky that makes two of us, Junior. King K. Rool: So, I take it you're in charge of this evil alliance. Bowser: Yes, By destroying the Power Rangers themselves and conquer the entire universe. Just then, The Pack came with Twilight and her friends as their prisoners. Coyote: Your prisoners just as promised, Bowser. Bowser: Excellent work, Coyote. I knew you and your Pack are a use to us. Twilight Sparkle: What do you want with us, Bowser!? Spike: Let us go, Or we'll have to make you! Telulu: Can it, Tiny! Wendy O. Koopa: Did they do a good job or what, Daddy? Bowser: I most certainly did, Take them to the dungeon. Jackal: Our pleasure, Bowser. Hyena: As much as I'd rather kill them, I don't mind waiting a bit. Just as Twilight and her friends struggled, The Pack strained them with tight chains. Back at the Crystal Prep Secret Lab, Alex Xanatos begins to make plans for the rescue party for Twilight and her friends. Alexander Fox Xanatos: It's not going to be easy, But we must find them while we still can. Goliath: And we will, Alex. Elisa Maza: No worries, Kid. We'll find them together. Toad: Well said, Elisa. Toadette: I hope they're okay. Brick: Me too, Toadette. SpongeBob SquarePants: I'm not giving up on them. Patrick Star: Me either. Just then, Alex's grandfather and David Xanatos' father, Petros Xanatos came. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Grandpa Petros. Petros Xanatos: Hello, Alex. Alexander Fox Xanatos: What brings you all the way here. Petros Xanatos: I've got a call from your father just to be sure you needed my help. Blue Toad: Well, We could use all the help we can get. Yellow Toad: I agree. David Xanatos: I'm glad you made it, Pop. When they came to Bowser's Castle, The plan is now in motion. Alexander Fox Xanatos: ???, . Darkwing Duck: ???, . Leia: ???, . Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts